The fake Robin
by robstar591
Summary: Robin leaves for two years to become nightwing. Starfire hears of him coming back earlier... did he?
1. Chapter 1

The fake Robin

Chapter one

*Just a couple of days later was exactly two years. Robin did come back but he is now Nightwing now.*

(Nightwing's POV)

There I was, standing at the front door of Titans tower. It felt weird to be here again. But… for some strange reason, it did not feel like home.

I rang the doorbell, closing my eyes, waiting for the breathtaking hug from the girl I love. But the voice I heard was not the voice I was expecting. "Nightwing I suppose?" I opened my eyes to find Raven at the door and not the girl I love. "Raven!? Hey, um, not to be rude or anything but…" "I know… you were expecting Starfire… but… Come in… I'll explain later. I followed her inside and everything was different. When we passed Star's room, I got a feeling that something was wrong.

When we got to the common room, I saw a very different Cyborg and Beast-boy, but no Starfire. Cyborg had a few updates over the two years. And Beast-boy was a bit taller, his hair was shaggier, and he was a bit buffer. ~I'm not gay… I was just making an observation… I'm serious… I told you I love Starfire~ ~another observation… is that a wedding band on all three of their ring fingers? ~ Raven must have been reading my mind. "Beast-boy and I got married. And Cyborg and Bumblebee got married."

Even though Cyborg and Beast-boy were older and more mature, they were still playing video games. "Guys! What do you think you are doing!?" I said with enough force to make them jump out of their skin. They turned to me smiling. "Robin, you're back!" They exclaimed running up to me. "Guys, it's nightwing now. Which reminds me…" I got myself a cup of coffee. "Where's Starfire?" I ask. The smiles on their faces disappeared as soon as I asked. I was taking a sip of coffee when Cyborg said "We don't know Night." When he said that, I spit the coffee all over the place

"I'm sorry, I must've misheard you.. what did you just say?" I asked, wiping the coffee off my chin. ~ did I forget to mention the coffee was scorching hot, well it was~ "I said 'We don't know where she is Night' We looked for her for about a year but we just couldn't find her." Cyborg said. I was seeing red, I could hear a ringing in my ears. "Please tell me you're joking or pulling my leg when you're telling me you gave up on her." I say, as calmly as I could. I was steaming with anger. "Night it was getting in the way of fighting crime… She can handle herself." Cyboerg replied.

I looked at him, dumbfounded, before I went to the tv, unplugged the game station and held it in my hands, Raven, Cyborg and Beast-boy just looking at me shocked. "What are you doing with the game station?" Cyborg asked me, as I went to get all of Raven's tea and spell books. "What are you doing with my stuff?!" Raven asked. "Oh… nothing…" I say opening the window, going on to the newly added balcony over the water and just placed the stuff on the ledge ever so carefully. "I'm just having my daily target practice." I finish, getting my 'rangs ready. "Dude… why with our stuff?" Cyborg asked. "Oh that reminds me" I make a place for a new addition, before I went to the fridge and got Beast-boy's tofu. I went and placed it between Cyborg's game station and Raven's tea.

"Sit guys." I tell them, which they did not do. "I TOLD YOU TO SIT DOWN!" I yell at them. ~Gosh I need Starfire right now.~ "Now, Cyborg… What exactly was Starfire to you?" I asked Cyborg surprisingly calm. "Starfire, was like a sister to me… I love her, but, I just don't know where else to look dude." Cyborg replied. I nodded, picked up the game station and handed it to Cyborg.

"Now Beast-boy… What was Starfire to you?" I asked. Beast-boy was looking at his tofu. "Starfire was also a sister to me." "You want to think about it more?" I asked, throwing a 'rang and purposefully missing the target, meaning the tofu. " Starfire was like a mother to me. She helped me when I was sad and helped me during the time that I was upset when Terra died." He replied. I went to the tofu and put it back into the fridge. I turn to Raven, and walked in front of the tea and spellbooks.

"Raven?" I ask" "Don't start with me. You know exactly what she is to me. Ever since we switched bodies, she's been like another part of me. So I suggest you give me the tea and spellbooks and calm down." She replied. I did as she said, except for the calming down part. "You guys want to know what She is to me?" I ask them. "What? Your best friend?" Cyborg asked. I chuckle. "That's what I thought she was before I left. But in my time away, I've realized that I love her, I can't live without her." I tell them.

"We knew it. Yet why didn't you come back when you realized it?" Raven asked. "I didn't just leave to become Nightwing. I wanted to be someone else, change my ways. Be the man that is good enough for her. Not the boy I used to be that would get completely obsessed and not care about anything until I got what I want, and hurt whoever stands in my way. I wanted to be the nice, loving man, that she needs." I tell them, tearing up.

"Now, you guys just stay here while I go and look for her myself on my own." I tell them, standing up and walk out of the Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fake Robin

Chapter two

*Star's POV* *two days later* *"Gotham*

I was tied to the bed, like always when the monster came in with the most perverted look on his face. He came up to the bed and started to stroke my hair as he asked, "Are you ever going to tell me your name? Or am I just going to have to keep calling you babe?" I didn't say anything. "You know, Starfire, Kory, whatever you go by now, I've always known your name. I just wanted to see if you would tell me yourself." He told me.

I looked at him and spit in his face, "You're a monster! How did you even know my name?" I asked him. He grabbed my chin and forced his lips on mine, I could smell the alcohol on his breath like always. When he pulled away, he slapped me, hard for a human, but I've been hit much harder. "Bitch, you do not talk to me like that, and you don't spit in my face! You understand me?" He asked. "Go ahead, do all you want to me. Trust me I've experienced everything and I assure you that you are not even close to starting to add up to my past experiences!" I yell.

He released me from my ties and threw me across the room. Just as I had planned. Over the years he had beaten me, bled me to near death, starved me, raped me, had me play his little game where he would make me believe I could escape that I always fall for. And if I didn't do something he had asked me to he would throw me. I have been slowly gaining my strength back everyday, and I was just strong enough to pull myself up and run out and run into a man that I actually remembered.

"B-Buce!" I said as loud as I could, which was barely over a whisper. He looked at me strangely and then had a face of shock and terror. "Starfire? What happened to you?" ~You see Buce is actually called Bruce and he is the famous Gotham protector Batman.~ "Mon- Monster. In there." I said, pointing to the house I had just escaped, starting to black out. "Star I need to get you some help. I'm going to take you to the medical wing at my Manor." He said, but I had already blacked out into a small coma.

*that night jump city* (Nightwing's POV)

It has been two days since I've started looking for Starfire on my own. No sign of her yet, but unlike my so called 'friends'. I am not giving up on her. They have all tried to get me to take one of them with me because they finally realize that I was right and they are worried about Starfire, but I don't give a damn about them right now. In fact I was on my way to go and start to look again when Bruce called. I went to answer it.

"Bruce I don't have time for this so make it quick." "I told him through my gritted teeth. "Ok, but I bet once I show you this you will have time. Are you're friends around?" Bruce asked. "Yea why?" I growl. "Can you get them? This is for all of you." He replied. "Raven! Cyborg! Beast-boy! Get Your Lazy Miserable Asses Out Here! NOW!" I yell and they immediately ran into the room. "Now what do you want Bruce?" I ask. "Well, I have a girl here, and I need you're help to confirm who it is." Bruce replied. "Ok show me." I say. I saw him take the little camera out and walk until he reached a beaten up unconscious girl on a bed. "Who do you think that is and why do you think I can help you?" I ask. "Take a closer look at the girl. I walked up to the screen, to try to take a closer look, at the girl. My eyes widened. "Bruce… please… please I am begging you," I get on my knees, tears forming, "please tell me that's not Starfire." The tears now flowing down my face. "Do you want me to lie to you?" He asked me.

"What happened? How did you find her?" I ask. '"Well I got a call from the west side of town about a disturbance and when I got there she ran out and was freaking out saying there was a monster in the house that she had ran out of. And then she fainted." He explained. "Bruce we're on our way." I told him then ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

The fake Robin

Chapter 3

**normal POV 14 days later**

The titans are now at Wayne manor. The condition of Starfire has not changed since they have gotten there. All the Titans have gone to see Starfire having come out all sobbing and crying, holding their hands over their mouths to try to quieten the sobs, but to no avail. Well, not all the titans. Nightwing could not bring himself to see Starfire in this condition.

**Nightwing's POV **

I saw Raven coming out of Star's room for the tenth time only today, wiping her eyes free of tears that just kept coming. She sat in the chair across from me and looked at me when she said. "Richard, please go and see her. She needs you." "I can't... It's my fault that she got captured. You told me that she ran to a guy that said he was me. If I hadn't left, there wouldn't've been a reason for me to come back. And she wouldn't be in this condition." I tell her. "Richard, you left to become a man, it is not your fault. You had no idea a sick bastard would come and kidnap Starfire. Now go and see her now!" She yelled."Rich, please go and see her, you might be the one to wake her up." Cyborg came out with Bumble-bee and Beast-boy.

"Fine! I will go and see her and get more torn up than I already am! Happy now!?" I ask them, tears being thrown from my eyes as I stand up to fast. I march to the room that held the girl I love. I stop when I get to the door and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding to try to prepare myself from what I was about to see.

I slowly opened the door. My knees gave out from under me from seeing the girl I love on the bed covered with bruises, and deep gashes. Tears flowing down my face. Raven had to come and drag me to the chair beside her head. ~don't get me wrong, she is still beautiful as ever~ I could barely see her because of my tear filled eyes. My body was shaking uncontrollably from the sobs that emitted from my chest. I don't even think I cried this hard when my parents died.

I took her limp hand in mine and kissed it lightly. "Star, it's Nightwing, or Robin. I'm so sorry I left you. It's my fault that you're in this condition, and you probably hate me... gosh even I hate myself. I know that you probably just want to give up on life... but you just can't. I need you, I love you so much. Star, fight the the urge to just give up. Keep fighting." I tell her unconscious form.

I had the strength to look over Starfire mangled body. I saw that her legs at the crease were squeezing extremely tight. This made me mad, I was going to find whoever did this, and make him wish he was never born. I ended up staying in that chair until I fell asleep.

**Star's POV** **midnight**

I woke up in a dark room, did I dream about escaping, or did I really escape and someone is helping me? "Oh, where am I?" I ask myself quietly. That's when I heard someone shift to my right, so I turned toward the sound. That's when I saw him, he was tall and muscular from what I could see. He had shoulder length ebony hair, and he looked stressed. I felt so safe with him... yet I didn't know who he was. I wanted to wake him, but it looked like this was the first good night sleep in awhile, so I decided against waking him. But I still needed to know where I was, so I got out of bed quietly and limped out of the room, looking back at the man and closing the door quietly.

I'm now limping down a long hallway. I flinch at every floor board creak and wail of the wind. I hated how one human can make me feel so afraid. I sighed, wishing there was someway I could know where I was. I had the strange feeling someone was watching me, so I stopped and turned around slowly. I fell down out of fear when I saw a short girl with medium purple hair staring at me.

I had the strange feeling of familiarity towards her. But when she reached down to help me up, I screamed as loud as I could, which wasn't that loud, but loud enough to wake other strangely familiar people out here, including the man that was holding my hand earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

The fake Robin

Chapter 4

Richard's POV

I woke up to a slight scream out in the hallway. I looked to the bed and saw that Starfire wasn't there. I assumed that whoever had her for the past two years came back for her, so I got up and got suited up angrily and walked out in the hall. When I got out there, I saw the others, including Alfred all looking down at something in the floor.

So I went over and pushed my way through, and I saw what they were all looking at. I saw Starfire on her back looking back at all of us with tears flowing down her face. I hated to see her cry. "Who found her? What happened?" I asked. "Well, I was meditating in my room unable to sleep and I heard the floorboard outside my door creak. So I went to see who it was and I saw Starfire terribly limping terribly. I went to her but when she saw me she fell and screamed out of total fear. Nightwing can we please kill this bastard?" Raven replied. "Not just yet, we've got to make sure she remembers exactly who did this and make sure she is alright." I replied.

I felt a tug at my bottoms. I looked down and saw Starfire looking up at me, with a worried look in her eyes. "Yes Star?" I asked, crouching down slowly as to not to scare her. "I- d-do re-remember who did th-this." She told me. My eyes widened as I looked at her. "You do? Who is it Star?" I ask. She shifted uncomfortably, causing a face of pain as she sucked in through her teeth. "Come on you can tell me." I try to assure her. "Uh... you're going to hate me, whoever you are." She tells me.

My eyes widen even more. ~How can she even think that? Why would telling me who did this to her make me hate her.?~ "I could never hate you." I tell her. "Well, if you insist... um... his name is #%^##$" She mumbled the last part. "What was that?" I ask her. She dug around in her skirt pocket for something and pulled out a picture and handed it to me. "I took it before I escaped. I realized you wouldn't believe me, so I grabbed the most recent picture of him I could find." She told me. I looked at the picture and I couldn't believe it. It was my brother... my dead brother.

I look at Bruce and Alfred and hand Bruce the picture. He looked at it and looked at me with wide eyes. "How is it possible?" I ask. "Must be the work Ra als Ghoul's daughter, Thalia." Bruce replied. "Why would he do this to her? Why her? Why now?" I asked. "H-he sa-said that he was mad at you two for not avenging hi-"Star said, before vomiting all over me. I admit it was gross, but I did not care. I wasn't going to get mad at her for something she can't control.

**Starfire's POV**

There I was vomiting on the man that was so kind to me. He must hate me now. When I thought I was safe to speak I started, " I'm so-" nope not safe. Gosh I hate this feeling. The purple haired girl crouched down to me slowly. "When was the last time you ate something?" She asked me. I could feel more vomit coming but I swallowed it down, but now I am starting to black out again. "Tw- two yea-years." I replied, then fell unconscious on the floor.

**Richard's POV**

"Richard, we've got to get some food in her now, or she won't make it." Raven told me. "Already on it" I told her, gathering Starfire in my arms bridal style. I took her back in the room and hooked her to a machine that would pump food into her stomach. I looked at her legs and turned to Bruce. "Bruce did they search for any signs of rape?" I ask. "We didn't have to, her panties were not there and the doctors saw signs of tear and loads of semen. How could Jason do this?" He asked.

"Bruce, I'm going to force him to apologize to her, and then I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make him pay." I tell him. "Dick, he's your brother." He replied. I shook my head. "No, not anymore, my brother died and now he is going back to Hell. I'm going to make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

The fake Robin

Chapter 5

Starfire was still unconscious with the machine still hooked up to her. I had been by her side since that night, which was a week ago. "I promise Star, I won't stop 'til I find him and when I do find him, I will make him apologize and then I will kill him." I tell her. Surprisingly, she opened her eyes and looked right at me. "Hey Star, how are you feeling?" I ask her. "Robin? Is that really you?" she asked me. "Yo- you remember me?" I asked her amazed. "Yea how could I forget my best friend?" She asked me. I looked at her confused. "What is it Robin? Do I have something on my face?" She asks me.

"No, it's just… earlier before you blacked out, you couldn't remember anything except who did this to you." I tell her. Her face fell. "What is it Star?" I ask her, pushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "Well, um… when a Tameran goes through a traumatic experience they have several black out spells and every time we wake up we either have our memory, or we don't. It's really confusing." She explained to me, looking down. I lifted her chin to look at me, but she flinched. I'm going to kill him!

**Star's POV**

I looked at my best friend Robin. ~Oh how I wish we were more than best friends!~ "Star, what happened?" He asked me. I lost it; I started to sob in my hands. He got on the bed with me and cradled me, telling me it was going to be ok. "I was stupid, I was so stupid! I betrayed my knowledge and I went to him. I'm sorry." I sob. He looked at me, and I could see the tears that were threatening to escape. "Star, it's not your fault, it's all my fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. " I look at him. "Robin… don't think that… I understand that you left to become Nightwing. It's not your fault, I don't blame you." I tell him looking into his now mask less, sky-icy blue, beautiful eyes.

He looked back into mine, tears now falling. "But it is baby, if I hadn't left you, you wouldn't've had a reason to run to Jason." He told me. ~Wait, did he just call me baby?~

We then hear the door creak, and look to see who it was. "Miss Starfire, you are awake. I know you don't remember me but would you like some tea?" It was Alfred. "Alfred! Oh how-" I grunted as I pull myself up "glorious to see you." I tell him. "Miss Starfire? You have you memory back?" He asked shocked. "For now, I hope Rob- I mean Nightwing will it explain what I mean shortly, when the others who are just outside the door grace me with their presence." I tell him, smiling as my friends and Mr. Wayne comes through the door.

I smile at Bruce with tears in my eyes. He came up to me and gives me a hug that I gladly returned. "Th- thank you so much Bruce… if you hadn't been there, I don't know what would've happened" I tell him. "It is not a problem. I'm just glad I could save you before it got to serious." He replied.

I saw my friends, and about got up when Nightwing held me back and they came up to me. One by one they all gave me a hug that I gladly returned. Surprisingly, Nightwing was still cradling me. ~Don't get me wrong, I'm loving this. But I just don't want to get my hopes of him feeling the way I do so I'm not going to ruin the moment~ I just smiled up at him.

"So Star, you remember us now?" Beast boy asked. "Yes, but the next time I black out I will not. When something traumatic happens to a Tameran, we have several black out spells and each time we either gain or lose our memory. Like I told Nightwing earlier, it's confusing." I told them.

I then suddenly shiver and realize I'm in a pitch black room with no sunlight coming in. "Uh.. Guys?" I ask. They look at me, with my now pale white skin. "Um, is there anyway I can get some sunlight soon if not, I really don't want to think about the 'if not'" I tell them.

Nightwing, or he told me I could call him Richard, sprung out of bed, and transferred me to a wheelchair and wheeled me outside in the sun. The moment I got out there my skin caught on fire, not visibly but it felt like it. It wasn't something Jason did, well, kind of. He just kept me from the sun to long, I just wasn't used to the sun anymore. But it was needed for my survival.

"I forgive him." I tell them. They all look at me and Richard came to look at me. "No, you don't have to forgive Star. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness." He told me. I looked at him, with tears in my eyes. "What is it Star?" He asked.

"He's your brother. Just because he did something bad, just because he did something terrible, that means he doesn't deserve your forgiveness?" I ask, tears streaming down my face. He looked at me weird. "Yea, but Star…" "You don't understand what a bad sibling is! And I'm not just talking about my sister!" I yell louder. "Star if you keep this up, you're going to black out again." Raven told me. " Then I might as well tell you… I Killed My Own Brother!" I exclaim, before blacking out yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

The fake Robin

Chapter 6

Richard was looking at me, I just knew it. ~Yes I am faking a black out so I won't have to face them. "Did she just say she killed her own brother?" Beast boy asked. "Yes, I did Beast-boy." I say opening my eyes. They all looked at me with the look I did not expect. It was the look of compassion. "Why are you all looking at me like that? You all should be looking at me with disgust!" I yell at them. Richard crouched down to my level. "Because, there has to be a plausible explanation, you would never kill anyone just to satisfy your needs." He told me.

"And now I'm guessing you want me to share right now?" I ask, tears still falling. "That would be nice." Richard said. "Then I suggest you grab a seat cause I'm about to tell you guys about my whole past." I look at them. They all then, even Alfred and Karen. Aha you thought I forgot she was there didn't you?

I sigh. "The moment I was born… My parents were killed. Like I mean before they announced, 'Hey it's a girl.' I didn't even get to hear one word from my mother or father." I was already tearing up. "The people who killed my parents were the Gordanians who then proceeded in taking me as their slave. Oh that reminds me! The Gordanians have to be paid with a slave to kill royalty, my sister was the one who paid them me to kill our parents. Anyways, I was forced to work the second I got to their planet. And up until I was five, it was all just work."

"But the day I turned five, that's when they realized rape was an option. It was horrible. At age eight they started the experiments. And now I am going to start with the brother thing." I let out a sob. "At age ten, they entered me in fight to the death matches. Every fight up until my last year I would cry telling myself I'm a monster. Killing all those people when they haven't even done anything to me. My last fight, I felt nothing. I was more emotionless than even Raven. All I saw was red as I attacked my opponent. In the end he was in my arms looking at me, smiling. I had no idea why he was smiling, but he told me 'estair me no lah… kory es no tu lah.' After he said that I went berserk, killed every person there that made us fight." I finished, crying my eyes out, the tears now have turned to blood. "The tears are normal. When I remember the worst thing that has ever happened to me they turn to blood." I tell them.

The next thing that happened surprised me. I felt someone lick, yes lick, my tears of blood away. I opened my eyes slowly to see Richard there. "Richard? Why did you just lick my tears away." I ask. "Starfire, I love you. I've always loved you, and I hate seeing you cry. I don't really know why I licked them away, but, I just had to get those tears away somehow." He told me then kissed my lips.

It felt like fireworks going off in my head. The kiss was even more amazing then I have ever dreamed of. Of course I kissed back. It was amazing, it almost made me forget my pain but then… I kinda vomited again… in his mouth. I pulled away, covering my mouth. "I'm sorry Richard. I'm so sorry. Please just forget that ever happened." I apologize.

He wiped his mouth, and kissed my cheek. "It's ok Star, you can't run me off that easily." He told me. "I don't want to run you off." I tell him. "Master Dick, it's getting late sir, I suggest we get inside before it gets to dark." Alfred told Richard. That's when we realized we were the only people outside. "I guess it is. You ready to go i-" He looked at me and saw that I have blacked out again.


End file.
